CHERRY LOVE
by Arisa Ichiusai
Summary: Summarry : Sakura yang jenuh akan kerahasiaan hubunganya dengan Sasuke merasa kalau Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Adakah hubungan semua ini dengan masa lalu Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto? Dan Akan kah Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mempertahankan persahabatanya?/Rated-M!/Author Newbie, First FF, Warning Inside! Normal,tapi mungkin bisa juga jadi YAOI(Fufufufu)
1. Chapter 1

CHERRY LOVE

A Fiction Story by Arisa Ichiusai

Just Borrow Naruto's Character by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!

**Rating M**

Character : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dll

Genre : Drama, Friendship

Warning : Cerita Gaje, Mainstream, Borred, OOC, Typos, Author _Newbie_, Cerita Fiksi pertama, Warning Inside! Normal,tapi mungkin bisa juga jadi YAOI(fufufu~). Dosa anda tanggung sendiri :p

Don't Like? Don't Read. Just click "**Back**" button.

* * *

Summarry : Sakura yang jenuh akan kerahasiaan hubunganya dengan Sasuke merasa kalau Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Adakah hubungan semua ini dengan masa lalu Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto? Dan Akan kah Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mempertahankan persahabatanya?.

Happy Reading and Review!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikehidupan Tokyo yang lain. Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat dari kecil. Dulu, Sakura adalah seorang assisten manajer dari Presdir Hotel Uchiha World Company, Uchiha Sasuke dan itu hanya berangsur tiga tahun. Sakura merasa jenuh karena Sasuke merahasiakan hubunganya dengan Naruto dan juga pada khalayak. Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah belangsung lama, dimulai dari ciuman pertama saasuke saat meninggalkan Desa Konoha, Sakura terus menunggu kepulangan Sasuke hingga Sakura dipertemukan kembali saat insiden longsor di tempat acara Sakura liburan sekolah. Dia dibawa Sasuke untuk menjadi Assisten pribadinya karena yang Asisten sebelumnya meninggal ditempat kejadian. Sakura berkerja mati-matian menjadi seorang asisten uchiha, Sakura bahkan kuliah sambil bekerja. Tapi untung saja Sakura memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, dan kuliah di bidang yang ia suka. Jadi, dia tidak merasa terlalu terbebani, apalagi kalau bersangkut paut dengan dunia Fashion. Yap, Dia memilih jurusan Fashion Designer tetapi suatu saat dia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang Super Model.

Mengapa Sasuke menyembunyikan hubunganya dengan Sakura? Sasuke juga menyimpan rapat-rapat kehidupan pribadinya kecuali dengan Sakura. Sahabat sekaligus kekasih gelapnya. Itu semua karena dia tahu bahwa dulu Naruto memiliki perasaan tapi entahlah itu pada dirinya apa pada Sakura yang pasti dia tidak mau Naruto sebagai sahabat semata wayangnya ini terluka.

.

.

.

Di lift apartemen mewah kawasan Tokyo.

"Menyebalkan! Semakin hari semakin banyak saja yang memanfaatkann aku agar bisa lebih dekat dengan mu, hei tuan uchiha" ungkap Sakura setelah pintu lift tertutup. Lift yang hanya berisi dua orang berbeda gender itu pun segera mengantar mereka ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Lantai 37!

"Hn" ucap Sakuke dengan ucapan sakrastiknya khas—nya itu.

"Tch, tapi itu bagus. Peluangku untuk bisa lepas darimu semakin besaaar… hahahaha" tawa Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Mendengar kata "Lepas" sontak membuat Sakuke melekatkan tanganya yang dari tadi ia biarkan kosong mendarat pada tangan lentiknya Sakura. Sakura pun melihat mata Sasuke sekilas, lalu perlahan menatap kosong kedepan sambil berkata.

"Yang lebih mengejutkanya lagi, Ino adalah teman perempuan yang paling dekat denganku pun ternyata menyukaimu. Awalnya dia bilang kalau dia tidak menyukaimmu. Tapi Nyatanya dia lebih gila dari yang kubayangkan" Sakura pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kananya secara perlahan. Tapi setelah tangan kanan itu kembali ditempatnya, Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan kiri Sakura kembali.

"Yang tadi itu salah paham" ucap Sasuke lirih..

"…"

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah… mau bagaimana lagi. Orang tampan sepertimu pasti banyak diperebutkan banyak wanita. Dan aku sebagai orang terdekatmu hanya dijadikan alat untuk bisa mendapatkanmu"

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke sambil memindahkan posisinya menjadi posisi dimana ia memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang yang ia lakukan dengan perlahan. Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya dan dapat ia rasakan deru nafas Sasuke di tengkuk lehernya. Ia menghisap aroma Cherry yang dari tubuh Sakura. Lalu menghembuskanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Tangan kananya yang memegang tas ia remas dengan perlahan sakura menahan kerlingan air mata yang ia bendung agar tak menumpahi pipi porselenya itu. Bisa dirasakan Sasuke bahwa tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar menahan emosinya. Sasuke memindahkan posisinya agar bisa melihat mata Sakura. Onyx bertemu Emerlad, mata Sakura memang cantik. Tapi untuk saat ini terlihat sekali raut kesedihan tergambar jelas pada matanya itu.

"hiks hiks" tangis sakura pun tak terbendung lagi. Sasuke memeluknya sebentar sebelum sakura melepaskan pelukanya dan berkata.

"Ahaha.. sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku memang bodoh, lagipula aku hanya sakit hati saja ternyata dia menusuk ku dari belakang" tawa Sakura sambil menangis. Sasuke yang melihat kerapuhan wanita itupun mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya pada bibir wanita yang memiliki nama pohon kebanggaan Negara Jepang tersebut. Usai dengan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura pun membuka suara.

"Kau hanya mencintaiku sebagai seorang sahabat. Mungkin karena kita sering bersama. Kau tahu, kau harus bisa mencari wanita lain selain—"

"mmph" Sakurapun sedikit terkejut mendapatkan ciuman Sasuke yang dirasa sedikit memaksa dan kasar.

"Sudah kubilang, Aku TIDAK AKAN melepaskanmu" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Sakura.

TING!

"Kalau begitu katakan pada Naruto bahwa kau mencintaiku" ucap Sakura sambil keluar Lift.

"…"

"Eee? Kau tidak bisa?"

"…"

"Dasar Pengecut" ucap Sakura di detik-detik dimana pintu lift akan tertutup.

Pintu liftpun tertutup.

* * *

Baiklah, Karna saya masih baru. Cerita Fiksi ini jauh dari kata sempurna *eaaa kaya bikin laporan aja wkkkkk!* *Ditimpukin Readers* -_-

Jadi, bisakah anda membantu saya untuk bisa memberikan Kritik dan Saran wahaii para Senpai sekaliaaan~

"hn?"

Akhir kata. _**Please Review, Hargai karya sayaa**_! TT-TT)/


	2. Chapter 2

CHERRY LOVE

A Fiction Story by Arisa Ichiusai

Just Borrow Naruto's Character by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!

**Rating M**

Character : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dll

Genre : Drama, Friendship

Warning : Cerita Gaje, Mainstream, Borred, OOC, Typos, Author _Newbie_, Cerita Fiksi pertama, Warning Inside! Normal,tapi mungkin bisa juga jadi YAOI(fufufu~). Dosa anda tanggung sendiri :p

Don't Like? Don't Read. Just click "**Back**" button.

* * *

Summarry : Sakura yang jenuh akan kerahasiaan hubunganya dengan Sasuke merasa kalau Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Adakah hubungan semua ini dengan masa lalu Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto? Dan Akan kah Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mempertahankan persahabatanya?.

Happy Reading and Review!

.

.

.

Sakura membuka dompet yang ia ambil dari tasnya lalu saat dompet itu terbuka menjadi dua dan disaat yang bersamaan bagian ujung dari dompet itu menyentuh sebuah sensor yang ada di bawah gagang pintu dan lampu yang ada di atasnya pun berkedip-kedip.

"Apa ada setan?" ucap sakura dalam hati. Diapun melihat sekelilingnya horror.

"huh… Baka no sakura! Tidak mugkin ada setan. Ahahaha" ucapnya pada diri sendiri menepuk jidatnya, lalu membuka pintu pada sensor yang ada dibawah gagang pintu apartemenya. Kartu itu hanya diletakan sebentar dibawah gagang pintu modern itu, dimana biasanya kebanyakan pintu pada rumah-rumah biasa harus menggunakan kunci biasa atau pin yang berisi kode angka-angka, pintu apartemen sakura hanya bisa terbuka dengan kartu yang sakura pegang saat ini.

"Piiiip… cklek"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka otomatis dan sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Mengganti sepatu kerjanya dengan sandal rumah berbahan bulu sintetis berwarna putih.

.

.

Haaah.. hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah 3 bulan yang lulus Sakura lulus dari University of Japan dalam waktu tiga tahun ini, dia mendapat surat penolakan pengunduran diri dari sang Presdir Direktur Uchiha World siapa lagi kalau bukan si _pantat ayam_, heh?

Saat ditanya mengapa, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan entengnya bahwa bahwasannya **dia tidak bisa tidak bertemu dengan Sakura walau hanya sehari**. Jika dia tidak melihat wajah sakura sehari saja, dia tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman yang **seenak jidatnya** saja! Sekarang akibatnya sakura harus memutar otak untuk mencarikan penggantinya sebagai Assisten Manager Presdir Uchiha World Hotel.

Selain disibukkan dengan pencarian Assisten Manager secara "diam-diam" dia juga harus membuat jadwal untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai Fashion Designer dan juga sebagai model _photoshoot_ pendatang baru!. Sebagai model pendatang baru, dia sukses membuat jadwal modelnya dengan jadwal menjadi seorang assistant bentrok. Yah, sebagai model dia juga butuh manajer bukan?

Namanya mulai dilirik oleh perusahaan-perusahaan pemasaran yang membutuhkan wajahnya sebagai model untuk bisa menjadi **_trendcenter _**dimana salah satu client sukses sakura, **_nike_**berhasil membuat trendcenter karena dirinya mempromosikan baju olahraga model terbaru untuk wanita agar terlihat sporty dan juga _sexy_. Akibatnya sekarang dia dituntut untuk bisa lepas dari pekerjaan lamanya dan banyak yang memintanya menjadi model iklan mereka.

"hah.. hari ini melelahkan sekali" sakura meletakan tasnya kursi dapur.

"gara-gara **_dia_** aku jadi batal dinner dengan sasuke. Kenapa sih dia selalu tau keberadaan sasuke? Setiap aku kehilangan dirinya jika disuatu acara, seringkali aku melihat dia menggelayuti tangan sasuke dengan manjanya! Padahal aku kan sahabatnya! Managernya! Kekasih—Ah sudahlah lupakan" sakurapun membuka lemari es dan menuangkan air dingin pada gelas wine yang terletak di atas meja makan dalam posisi terbalik berusaha untuk melupakan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Slurrp.. Ah.." Sakura pun meletakan gelasnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sakura sudah berada di kamarnya saat hendak membuka pintu ia teringat pada sesuatu.

"Oh ya, sekarang aku harus mengurusi kerjaan baruku. Eh, tapi tadi siapa nama photographernya ya?" lalu sakurapun kembali lagi pada tempatnya tadi minum air. Sakura duduk pada kursi bar yang ada di dapur minimalisnya. Saat sedang mencari-cari kartu nama yang ada di dompetnya dia menemuka alat penyadap berbentuk kancing pipih berwarna hitam dan di tengah 4 bolongan itu terdapat lampu led kecil berwarna merah yang mucul secara perlahan dan sangat lambat.

"DAMN!" ucap Sakura seraya menggebrakan meja makanya.

Sakura telah kecolongan, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulahnya Ino. Teman paling dekat, satu tempat kuliah, dan juga orang yang menusuknya dari belakang. Ino **tidak main-main** rupanya.

.

.

.

Saat natal sakura mendengar kabar bahwa Ino tidak bisa menghadiri acara natal yang diadakan Hotel Uchiha World dikarenakan sakit. Sakura teringat masa-masa indah bersamaanya saat tertawa bersama Ino, saat sakura curhat mengenai masalah pribadinya dengan sasuke dan naruto. Ino selalu ada pada saat sakura mulai lelah dengan aktivitasnya yag selalu padat. Dia menghiburnya untuk selalu bersemangat dan menasihatinya agar tidak pantang menyerah karena dia dan dirinya akan sama-sama mewujudkan impian itu, menjadi _SUPER MODEL_ internasional.

Tapi sekarang? Saat dimana hari natal, hari yang dituggu-tunggu banyak orang telah tiba. Ino tidak datang dan berkata bahwa dirinya sakit. Sakura merasa iba, karena dirinya jarang ada saat Ino sedang membutuhkan karena sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Ino memakluminya.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucap sakura saat berhasil menarik sasuke dari kerumunan rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

"hn?"

"a-aku.."

"…"

"A-aku mau menjenguk Ino. Dia sedang sakit" sakura tidak berani menatap wajah sasuke karena dia tahu tugasnya sebagai assisten manajer harusnya mendampingi Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku hari ini tidak professional?" ucap sakura sambil memasang wajah memelas berharap permintaanya kali ini dikabulkan.

"ayolah Sasuke-sama, ini natal. Mungkin kau bisa membolehkan assistantmu untuk menjenguk temanya yang sedang sakit disaat natal" Ucap Kakashi secara tiba-tiba mengejutnkan keduanya.

"kalau begitu kau yang urusi kerjaan sakura" ucap sasuke langsung meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

"kyaaa! Kakashi-san… Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap sakura menepuk pundak kakashi dari belakang.

"Ah tidak Sakura-sama, anggap saja ini balas budi. Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan temanmu itu" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sakura tahu itu. Lalu mereka pun memasuki lift.

.

Sesampainya _lobby_

"kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap sakura lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Kakashi pun menutup pintu mobil yang sakura naiki dengan sopan seperti biasanya.

"hati-hati nona" ucap kakashi sopan.

"ne, arigatou" balas Sakura tersenyum.

Lalu mobil hitam itupun pergi dari Uchiha World Hotel ditengah salju yang ikut turun dan menebal.

.

.

.

"Gomenasai" ucap sakura saat dipersilahkan ibunya Ino memasuki kamar Ino. Kata ibunya Ino, ino tidak jadi untuk merayakan natal di Uchiha World Hotel karena sedang sakit. Tapi, ibunya sendiri sampai sekarang belum memeriksa keadaan ino dikarenakan sibuk melayani pesanan bunga untuk perusahaan-perusahaan yang memilih merayakan natal di gedungnya.

Kreeek

Terdengar decit pintu kamar Ino yang sedang dibuka sakura dengan perlahan.

"_pig_, apa kau ada didalam?" ucap Sakura seraya memasuki kamar sambil membawa kado natal yang berwarna merah dengan pita hijau yang cukup besar itu. Lampu di dalam kamar Ino mati, tetapi saat dua langkah Sakura memasuki kamar Ino. Lampu kamarpun menyala dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat didapati banyak photo Sasuke di kamar Ino.

Sakura menjatuhkan kadonya. Dia tidak percaya ternyata Ino adalah salah satu penggila Sasuke. Sakura menyadari kebodohanya selama ini, ia mengepalkan tanganya tak percaya dan membendung kerlingan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino dari belakang.

"I-ino.. apa kabar? Kau tampak sehat" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak boleh kerumah ku tanpa ijinku!" ucap Ino meninggi.

"Ahahaha…"

Merasa diremehkan Sakura, Ino menyeretnya keluar dan memegang kerah jas musim dingin sakura.

"Jangan kau remehkan aku!"

"Ahahaha… kau! Kukira kau benar-benar teman yang baik untukku" ucap Sakura melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino dihadapanya.

"Tapi nyatanya, kau hanya seorang teman ah, tidak kau hanya seseorang wanita yang berani-beraninya menusukku dari belakang" ucap Sakura memajukan tubuhnya lalu menunjuk bahu Ino sampai dia bersender pada tembok sebelah pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, Aku memang menyukai Sasuke! Dan aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku. Kau tahu, setiap kali kau menceritakan kisahmu dengan sasuke tidak bisakah kau melihat sedikit saja bahwa aku juga menyukaiya, _hah_!" ucap Ino menahan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Saat itu kau bilang kau tidak menyukai Sasuke **sama sekali**. Tapi ternyata, kau benar-benar"

"Kau benar-benar musuh dalam selimut, Ino sayang…" Sakura tersenyum kecut pada Ino sambil membelai pipi Ino. Lalu medorong kasar Ino pada tembok. Sakura berjalan menjauhi Ino.

Ino mengempalkan tanganya.

"ckckck.. kau tahu, aku akan menusukmu **_lebih sakit_** dari ini" ucap Ino pada Sakura yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya diam ditempat menatap lurus kedepan. Lalu berjalan lagi meninggalkan Ino, meninggalkan rumah Ino.

Saat mobil hitam yang Sakura naiki berhenti di lampu merah. Terlihat dua orang remaja memakai payung sambil memegang kopi dan tertawa, persis dengan suasana natal saat kuliah dulu.

"Tch, Aku tahu apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya"

.

.

.

Melihat situasi yang Ino berikan pada Sakura bahwa ia tidak main-main. Sontak membuat khawatir Sakura akan keadaan Sasuke. Diapun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Sasuke kemudian menelponya.

"Sasuke. Ima doko ni iru?"

"Apartement,"

Belum sempat Sasuke mendengar jawaban dari Sakura ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telponya.

" hn?"

* * *

Wah wah wah... saya minta maaf yah atas keterlambatan karya fiksi ini. Yah.. to be honest saya telat karna ga semangat yang reviewnya cuma dikit, tapi silentreaders nya cukup banyak -_-  
jadi males juga ngelanjutin cerita, coba aja ya minimal 10 orang gitu yang nge-review karya saya. pasti langsung saya update deh ni cerita bhahahahaha! XD *plaaak  
oiya, denger2 FFn sempet di blok ya sama pemerintah gara-gara program internet sehat? jadi menurut kalian hei para hentaiters mendingan Fiksi ini tetep dijadiin rated-M apa diubanh menjadi rated-T. Rencana awalnya sih hentainya mau dimasukin di chapter 3 tapi berhubung saya juga susah buat akses FFn ini dari hape, jadi ada kemungkinan juga cerita ini "agak" beda dari jalur awal yah kalo retingnya dirubah.. (kalian tau lah maksud saya).  
Yap, sekian cingcongan dari saya, semoga ga bermanfaat ya. Jangan di-review karya saya, dan jangan dibaca lagi karya yang akan saya buat di cerita selanjutnya ^^)v  
peace.


End file.
